1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an angular velocity detection circuit and an angular velocity detection apparatus.
2. Related Art
There have been widely used angular velocity detection apparatuses for detecting an angular velocity using a Coriolis force that works on a resonator. Also, in recent years, there have been developed angular velocity detection apparatuses that are allowed to detect an own failure using a self-vibration component based on excited vibration of a resonator (see JP-A-2000-171257).
The amplitude of a self-vibration component based on excited-vibration varies among resonators. Therefore, unless failure determination conditions are changed for each angular velocity detection apparatus, it is difficult for related-art angular velocity detection apparatuses to make a failure determination with high accuracy.